SUMMARY The Mitochondrial Physiology and Imaging Core (Core B) will be a focal point of the program by providing the infrastructure to support numerous end-point assays to assess cellular pathology, mitochondrial function, and the detailed analysis of cellular bioenergetics. Utilizing the vast experience and expertise of the Core Directors, and the cutting edge equipment at their disposal, the Core will not only perform assays but will further participate in experimental design, prioritization of resources, and the interpretation of data. In addition, Core B will identify additional areas for collaboration across all projects as the program matures and thus be central to the interactive environment and comprehensive analysis of the overall platform as data is generated. The scientific core will provide a wide-range of services pertinent to the overall success of the program including: the assessment of cellular bioenergetics and mitochondrial function, live-cell imaging to assess cellular function and structure, histological imaging to assess neuropathology and ex vivo imaging to assess ROS generation in situ in real-time. These services will provide the backbone for the major focus of this Program Project Grant to determine the impact of cocaine abuse on the molecular neuropathogenesis of HIV-1 infection in the brain.